Neely Capshaw
'Neely Capshaw ' is a fictional character from the popular American television show Baywatch. She was portrayed by actress Heather Campbell as a guest star in Season 5, by Gena Lee Nolin in the main cast in Seasons 6 through 8 and in the TV movie Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding, and by Jennifer Campbell as a recurring character in Season 9. She later became the ex-wife of Mitch Buchannon. Physical Appearance Neely is a tall attractive slender woman in her mid twenties with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Personality Neely is a valuable hardworking lifeguard. However she has a cruel streak behind that beautiful face of hers, she can sometimes be selfish, manipulative and conniving at times which doesn't make her popular with the other lifeguards. However there have been moments when she has shown to be kind and caring. Baywatch Season 5 After arriving at Baywatch, Neely asked to be assigned with Matt Brody. When they were there, she tried to seduce him, but he firmly told her he loved another fellow lifeguard C.J.. Later, when no one was looking, Neely sneaked into her tower and drank some gin, regardless of the dangers it would cause on duty. During a rescue, Matt smelled alcohol on Neely's breath and was angry with her for putting herself and the victim in danger. Despite Neely's pleas not to tell Mitch, Matt knew he couldn't hide this information, so when Mitch confronted her about it, she tells a horrific lie of Matt sexually harassing her and threatening to sue the whole team, so Mitch had no choice but to suspend him until further investigations could be made. However she is tricked by C.J. who tapes their conversation with Neely revealing her true nature as evidence, Neely is fired from Baywatch and Matt is reinstated. Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding Trivia Neely is the third character to have more than one actor portrayal. The first being Gina Pomeroy, the second Hobie Buchanon. Gallery Neely-heather-campbell.jpg|Neely in Season 5 neely-gena-lee-nolin 2.jpg|Neely in Seasons 6-8 and TV movie Neely-jennifer-campbell.jpg|Neely in Season 9 Neely-gena-lee-nolin_8.jpg Neely-gena-lee-nolin_3.jpg Neely-gena-lee-nolin_7.jpg Neely-gena-lee-nolin_9.jpg Neely-gena-lee-nolin 4.jpg Neely-gena-lee-nolin_6.jpg Neely-gena-lee-nolin_5.jpg Neely-gena-lee-nolin_10.jpg Australian_Season_6_DVD.jpg|Neely on the Australian dvd cover of Baywatch Season 6 CJ, Caroline and Neely.jpg|Neely with C.J. and Caroline Cody_and_Neely.jpg|Neely with Cody Caroline_and_Neely.jpg Caroline_and_Neely_2.jpg Neely, Caroline, Mitch, C.J. and Stephanie.jpg|Neely with Caroline, Mitch, C.J. and Stephanie Caroline, Logan, C.J., Neely, Mitch, Cody and Stephanie.jpg|Neely with Caroline, Logan, C.J, Mitch, Cody and Stephanie Season 6 gang.jpg 162367.jpg Jordan, Donna, Caroline, Neely and Sam.jpg|Neely with Donna, Jordan, Caroline and Sam Hobie, Sam, Caroline, Cody, C.J., Mitch, Jordan, Neely, Newmie and Manny.jpg|Neely with Hobie, Sam , Caroline, C.J., Cody, Mitch, Jordan, Newmie and Manny Season 7 Cast.jpg Season 7 Cast 3.jpg Videos GenaLee.net Official Site- Gena Lee Nolin Baywatch season 6|Neely posing for Sports Illustrated Category:Characters Category:Baywatch characters Category:Baywatch Category:Lifeguards Category:Female Lifeguards Category:Baywatch (Season 5) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 6) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 7) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 8) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 9) characters Category:Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding characters Category:Femme Fatales